This invention relates to a machine and a method for making and dispensing ice cream.
This type of machine is known to experts in the trade by the term mixing and freezing machine.
The machine comprises a mixing and freezing cylinder designed to receive the basic product and to convert the basic product into ice cream—by a combination of mixing and cooling.
Functionally associated with the cooling cylinder there is a refrigeration system which cools the product inside the mixing and freezing cylinder.
The refrigeration system is active during product processing. When product is not being processed, the refrigeration system is inactive so as not to consume electrical power.
Under certain conditions (for example, high outside temperature), prior art ice cream machines suffer from problems of food safety.
In effect, after processing a batch of ice cream, residues of the processed product may remain in the mixing and freezing cylinder or in other parts of the machine. These residues may harbor bacteria and, if left at unsuitable temperatures, will allow the bacteria to proliferate and to contaminate the machine.
The presence of bacteria inside the machine leads to serious risks to the food safety of the batches of product subsequently processed.
Thus, a need which is felt particularly strongly by operators in the trade is that of having a machine for making and dispensing ice creams which is particularly safe during normal use, even if outside temperatures are high.